


texture

by kyarorin



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy's a big ol'lady-lover, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Mild BDSM, One Shot Collection, Queer Themes, Short Stories, alcohol mention, covers a range of genres, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: A collection of small, coveted, moments between Aloy and some of the women she's met over the course of the game.





	texture

**Author's Note:**

> attempted a 3 sentence challenge I imposed upon myself and I kinda succeeded

Vala |

Vala is a ghost, there and gone. All that remains is the whisper of a kiss, an enigmatic smile that shifts in the dim firelight-  _ For good luck _ \- her voice faint, like so much mist. 

Aloy awakens, memories of that stolen moment in the Proving Hall and  _ could have been _ slipping away into absence.

  
  


Vanasha ||

Cool silk brushes against her skin as Aloy tips her cheek up into those clever fingers, her heart racing with anticipation. This is real and happening and her skin feels alive with electricity. The borrowed silks tighten around her neck, hard and biting and catching the air in her lungs, as Vanasha purrs into her ear: "Shall we see what you've got, little huntress?"

  
  


Talanah ||| 

They collapse together on the hard rock, laughing and aching and  _ alive _ , the air around them heavy with the scent of blood, ozone; grit digs into Aloy's skin through her tattered hides as she tries to catch her breath against her Hawk's shoulder. 

Talanah holds her close, sweat running down her cheek as she lets out loud, gasping laughs. 

There are no words, just Aloy pinning the other woman as Talanah roughly threads fingers in red hair and yanks down with a triumphant glitter in her eyes.

  
  


Ikrie ||||

The snow shakes the thick hides that makes up Ikrie's tiny hunting tent, trapping them inside until it moves on or blows itself out.

Here, arms and legs tangled together-  _ warm _ \- under layers of furs, skin touching skin, Aloy rests. Quiet hums undercut the wind as hands lightly trace over scars, up curves as heat builds.

  
  


Varga |||||

"But I  _ want _ to kiss you," Aloy whines as Varga's calloused hands try to tuck her into bed, the world spinning slowly. 

Varga's laugh is high and joyful, and her cheeks dimple in a way that makes Aloy's heart skip, and she presses soft lips to her forehead, "Yeah? Sober up first and we can hammer it out later."

**Author's Note:**

> /rips off shirt THIS GAME
> 
> also I did not forget Petra I was going to just do one woman from each main tribe in the story but could not choose between Vanasha and Talanah because, well


End file.
